Lynk's Relationship Problems
by Lynk2570
Summary: This is a one shot romance in a world similar to the Smash Bro. Realm. I write Link with a 'y' since I find it cool! What I mean by hunting is that in a world similar to Smash to hunt down evil characters such as Ganon etc. Just as I refer hunting in MMo's as going on PVP ;)


Lynk's Relationship Problems

It was planned to be a typical day with a lot of fights and skirmishes, the sun rose but Lynk was still sleeping so Zelda thought why not go out today and instead of joining the hunt simply go drink something at the Milk bar in town. Malon would surely appreciate the visit. So she left Lynk a note, after putting the note on her pillow so that Lynk couldn't possibly miss it, she put on her dress for official meetings in order to fish for attention. Then she went on to her business.

Later on…

Lynk was still sleepy but started to talk to a void: "Sugar, you there?" hearing no response he tried to caress his missing treasure but as soon as he realised she wasn't there he suddenly was completely awake. "What is going on…Oh…? There's a note." 'Honey, I'm in town shopping and afterwards going to the Milk Bar that just opened two days ago. Why don't you join in? As soon as you wake up of course… Love Zelda' "Oh my, for one second I thought Ganon… anyway I should get dressed quickly!" "So now, that was the last item!" claimed Lynk as he binds the quiver to his belt, "Now, she said she would be shopping and then I should meet up with her at this new bar… Well I guess it will be a change to Thelma's." Lynk left the room and while running down the corridor he nearly bumped into the king "Hey, watch out. It's always the same with the young folk. Always rushing!" leaving the king behind him he finally reached the gardens and so leaving the castle itself heading south to Castle-Town. Arriving at King's-Square he was clueless about where to go now, so what would be the right thing to do now? Asking a guard maybe, no that would be too easy… and so Lynk ended running around town till he found the pub in the eastern alley not too far away from the towns square… "Finally, hum oh well…" said Lynk realising. Either way, he entered the building with a big cow picture on it, only to see a few people inside but Zelda was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, she's probably still hanging around Market Street, the last place I would look for a bar since Thelma's already there…" said Lynk thinking. Suddenly what appeared to be the bar tender came out of the kitchen, Lynk was frozen at the sight of who took care of this establishment. The red hair could only belong to one fair maiden 'Oh no, please don't let her see Me.' thought Lynk on edge. She fortunately hadn't noticed him so he hid himself in a dark corner waiting for Zelda. While he was waiting he took a closer look at the guests, and he saw a few couples and some strange looking men discussing about some petty matters but his eye got caught to the three figures sitting at the bar. They all looked like women, one was tall and had some sharp curves and bronze skin with round ears, the other smaller one wore green and had green hair with pointed ears and the last one happened to be a Zora… 'What in the name of Farore would draw these women to Hyrule-Castle-Town?' he thought, but his thinking got interrupted by the entrance of the radiant princess. Zelda: "Good morning everyone, I, the princess of Hyrule, am here to taste the finest milk in town." Her resounding voice let the whole room agape for a few seconds but soon after the guest returned to their drinks and the royal joined the women at the bar. Lynk saw how Zelda sat down next to the Zora and started talking to the bar maid "Thank you for the milk, but have we met? You seem familiar…" Malon: "Yes your Majesty, I think it was quite some time ago but I remember you coming to the ranch with some friends of yours." "The farm on the southern fields?" asked Zelda "Yes!" replied Malon happily. Zelda became curious: "But Malon, why did you leave the ranch life behind you and instead coming to castle town?" Malon surprised by the question "Well, it was in the first place to help my parents none of us is aging anymore I wouldn't have to take over the farm so I decided to sell Lon-Lon Milk here in town, and I wanted to see him again…" Zelda suspicious: "See who?" Malon not wanting to answer: "A dreamy swordsman, he came one day at the ranch." Zelda joyful: "Let's hope you'll find your mysterious swordsman, a bunch of them are living here." Malon: "Thanks for the advice your highness. But may I ask a question?" Zelda: "Just call me Zelda it's alright, and yes you may." Malon carefully: "Why are you looking so anxiously to the door?" Zelda: "I'm waiting for my fiancée." Malon: "Oh, a royal marriage how wonderful that I came in town!" Zelda noticed the other women at the bar who had already turned their heads toward her so Zelda asked: "Pardon me, but what brings a Zora, a Gerudo and a Kokiri to castle town?" The three were looking dubious to each other but then the Zora took the word: "Well, we're all here for the same thing finding our respective lover or fiancée… My name's Princess Ruto you surely remember me." Zelda: "Now that you mention it. I have seen all of you! It's like having found old friends again." Zelda couldn't help notice the man who was hiding in a corner on the other side of the room looking past the heads of the women. "Sugar is that you?" asked she starting to wave him over. Lynk whispering: "Oh…no…" slowly he stood up feeling quite uncomfortable; finally he decided to join the princess. Zelda joyfully: "Treasure, what's with the cloak? Pull at least the hood down, it hides too much of your handsome face." Lynk stood there behind Zelda and the other girls he had to turn down but didn't because he didn't want to break their hearts… So he found himself in a big dilemma not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath and revealed himself. Saria: "Huh?" Nabooru: "How?" Ruto: "What?" Malon: "This is…" "I think I should run." said Lynk uneasy. Ruto filled with anger: "Oh no, you won't!" jumping at him and Nabooru as well gripping him. Malon was looking disappointed and Saria jumped on Lynk's back, while Zelda was sitting there totally confused why these girls were ripping her hero apart… "What's going on?" said Zelda with a severe tone, but the others were too distracted arguing to whom Lynk belonged to… "He's mine; I gave him the spiritual stone so he had to engage with me!" claimed Ruto, "No, no, no, he first has to give me what he owes me and a good explanation!" said Nabooru sharp. "I taught him a magical song on the ocarina, so he has to be mine!" "What does it have to be always the same with boys? Empty hopes as usual… Hey you should give me Epona back for that!" Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked in, not believing her eyes she screamed: "You… how could you ditch me for that twilight princess? You were to become the mayor of the village and marry me!" Lynk screaming: "Girls stop!" "Thank you" he added in a lower tone and continued "Hum, who are you?" Ilia sharply: "Don't play as if you didn't know, Hero of Twilight…" Lynk: "What? I'm the Hero of Time!" Ilia: "Maybe but since everything did fusion you count as him as well!" Zelda speaking to Master Hand in thoughts: "Dear Master Hand as you know Lynk has such a high rating, and right now he deserves a punishment. Would you activate 'friendly fire' for me?" Master Hand: "The pleasure is on my side Princess!" Zelda: "Saria, Malon get out of the way, Ruto and Nabooru hold him hard!" Everyone was astonished and they knew better than not to do what the princess ordered and seeing that Zelda was unsheathing her rapier Lynk asked shaky: "Zelda, what are you doing? Oh no… she's glowing!" She just gave him a deadly glance and transformed Hirilvagol into Galadros and used her final smash… Lynk screaming: "Uwaaaaahhhhhh…" Zelda satisfied: "This will teach him!" All of the other customers but the girls left in panic the room, "don't worry Malon I'll pay their drinks. That was worth it." said Zelda laughing and added "why don't you close for today and we go to the castle? Lynk's respawn is there." Everyone agreed and while they were walking to the castle, they were chitchatting about Lynk.

Meanwhile in the castle…

The respawn cell is kind of tiny but had a big bed suitable for two people, but since Lynk has never been there before he didn't know where he has within the castle. Suddenly a voice resounded tearing him away from his thoughts, Unknown: "Hihihi…" Lynk surprised: "Who's there?" Unknown: "Don't you remember me?" she sighed "How disappointing!" Midna showed herself from behind a column, Lynk couldn't help but to freeze to the sight of her. Midna obviously enjoying: "What? Did my beauty leave you speechless again?" Lynk: "Hold on, I'm not the Hero of twilight… Oh yeah I forgot. You're this twilight princess Midna was it?" Midna: "So harsh but at least you remember now." Lynk: "Yeah Ilia told me earlier, but how does it come that you guys know more about this than me?" Midna: "Well, we have been pulled into this you were already there; at least that's what this Master Hand guy said…" Lynk: "Wonderful now I have seven girls cat fighting for me…" Midna: "Not so sure that there are only seven…" Lynk: "Are you kidding me?" Midna: "Pretty much every woman you saved or made some promise is now after you, even the oracles." Lynk: "How will I get out of this?" said he to himself. Midna "They should be here by now, ah here they are!"

Zelda: "So, now we have to solve this issue." Ruto: "I agree! He has played with us long enough." Nabooru: "What if we simply shared him among us? I guess everyone would be happy to get at least something out of this…" Zelda: "Me, sharing my future husband?" In this moment a flash appeared and when the light faded Shiek was standing there with the three Oracles. Shiek: "Your majesty, I just found the other women who claimed to have a right over him and I actually have one two… Zelda: "Hmm, I'm opposed to all of this!" Lynk: "Girls do I have a word in all this?" All of them in chorus: "NO!" Zelda: "All right, I shall have him at least two hours a day, since he is becoming my husband. The rest of you will be in a kind of rotation, I would say Ruto first, followed by Saria, and on the third day would be Nabooru, for the next day I would say Malon followed by Shiek on the fifth, followed by Nayru, Din and Farore and last but not least Ilia and Midna. I guess this is a good compromise since I don't think that a princess ever would have shared her lover…" Agitha rushing inside: "Hey and why I'm not on the list? I want the green grasshopper too!" Zelda: "Well, all right I put you on it after Midna. I just hope there are no more…" "Wait for me! I want my share of the cake as well!" said after porting in Lana, "Ok Lana as last, anyway so that's leaves the Hero out of 16 hours' time of a day 2 hours with one of you, 2 hours with me and 12 hours to go on hunting or other activities." Lynk: "But that leaves me only 8 hours to sleep…" Zelda: "Well, if you oversleep it's your free time that vanishes." Lynk sighed: "All right, I just hope this won't be too hard. Thank fully Master Hand showed how the love potential could be raised by magic…" Zelda: "I assure you, you're going to need it." Lynk suddenly coming up with something: "I believe I have a found the best idea I've ever had… Leave me my respawn time; once it is over I'll be heading to the throne room where I expect all of you to be there!" As soon as the 13 girls left Lynk alone with his thoughts, Lynk asked Master Hand: "Oh, great Master Hand, could you invoke a few other incarnations of me so that the girls will be more satisfied?" Master Hand: "Well, have you learned your lesson?" "Hum, yes of course I guess." replied Lynk uneasy… "Although, not very convincing I am going to do this for you… Since I owe you a favor…!" said Master Hand. Master Hand discussed with Lynk how to create matching partners for these so different girls. They finished as soon as Lynk could get back out of his cell.

Later at the throne room…

"You all surely are curious about why I wanted you to be here in the throne room right?" asked Lynk, Zelda: "Yes, indeed." "Well," started Lynk "I am ready now, to show you my idea. Since you all wanted me in your arms I devised a master plan with Master Hand! What would you say if every one of you had her very own Lynk?" surprised Female voices in chorus: "What?" Lynk obviously proud: "Come forth my various incarnations programmed to love one specific woman! So here we have four times the Hero of Time one for Shiek in a more Shiekah/ Assassin style, Saria your Hero is holding the Kokiri dagger and a masterwork copy of it from the forges of Fanloen, Nabooru for you I thought a more Gerudo styled Lynk with similar scimitars like you have and for Mallon a strong horse loving warrior who looks just like me, for Ruto though I have this special surprise a Zora Lynk, who is permanently a Zora and who is holding your spiritual stone!" Ruto with tears of joy: "Unbelievable, I know he would make a great father but now!" Lynk retook the word: "For the three Oracles, Master Hand took the corresponding outfit of the Heroes of the Essences of Time and Nature!" Din, Nayru and Farore: "Awwww…" "For the next girls of the twilight era, Master Hand has chosen to remodel the hero of twilight to fit better to the woman, normal with green hero tunic for Agitha, a more twili like design for Midna, and the classic shepherd tunic for Ilia! And last but not least a reproduction of the so called Hero of Men holding the Four Sword which, when unsheathed, splits the wielder in four with four different personalities to match with Lana!" Lana: "So, do I have four boyfriends now? Unsheathe your sword my knight!" Lynk HoM "With pleasure my lady." So he did and while pointing the Four Swords skyward his body multiplied itself. "Woaah that's cool!" claimed Lana! Zelda skeptical: "Why didn't you change your sword honey?" Lynk surprised: "Hum, princess I didn't want because my sword is the best and I didn't want to become schizophrenic!" Green: "I'm not schizophrenic." Red: "Me neither" Blue: "Nor me." Purple: "Neither am I!" Lynk: "…" Common laughter! Shiek: "Though, I'm still skeptical about the Shiekah Lynk, is he fast enough?" Shiekah Lynk calmly: "You may try me." Shiek: "Oh I will!" Shiek tried to hit her new companion a few times but he dodged every single one of them turned around removing the fabric that hid his mouth in order to be at Shiek's back, holding her he turned her head around and removed her voile and kissed her. "Well, I guess that'll do" said Shiek positively surprised.

So the day ended with Lynk falling asleep holding Zelda in his arms and he knew that he will never have any relationship problems any more, or will he?


End file.
